El Conjuro del Amor
by gaby-potter1999
Summary: Wuxian al querer crear sus propios conjuros termina por envolverse en un mundo de magos y brujas, pero por si fuera poco envolvió al estricto Lan Zhan y a varias personas más. Será que por fin encontrara un mundo donde no viva más injusticias o sólo sera una prueba para ver al amor de su vida.


Los tiempos que se narraran estarán alterados, al igual que habra muchos cambios, la secta Wen no será mala, de hecho habrá buenas cosas. Aclaración no soy dueña de Harry Potter, ni de Mo dao zu shi, sin más preámbulos comencemos.

Capítulo 1. Un conjuro, un deseo del corazón.

Wei Wuxian sabía que por más alegre que se mostrara, todo era una máscara para no caer en la depresión, oh vamos todavía recordaba a su familia, pero tenía que mostrarse fuerte, envidiaba a Jiang Cheng, porque él tiene una madre y un padre, sentía la amargura de Madam Yu hacía su persona, el trato de mostrarse digno de su cariño, pero solo escuchaba reprimendas a Jiang Cheng, decidió que siendo travieso al menos Madam Yu lo regañaría con motivos. Siempre era recordardo su lugar, un huérfano, donde el único que mostró preocupación por sus necesidades fueron Jiang Fengmian, Jiang Cheng en un principio no le quería y su muy querida Shijie lo consolaba, intentaba no ser un estorbo con sus deseos de querer pertenecer a una familia, tal vez cuando fuese mayor adoptaría a un pequeño y se iría a la cabaña de sus padres, buscaría una pareja y montaría un burro. Tenía veintidós años, hace un año que dejo de ir a Gusu Lan, Lan Zhan fue un tipo que llamo su atención, lastima que lo único que consiguió fue su odio.

Decidido a no perderse en la amargura continuó escribiendo, hace poco fue a visitar a Wen Ning, un amigo muy puro y humilde, fueron a ver el nacimiento de Wen Yuan un bello bebé y huérfano, la madre murió en el parto, del padre no se sabe nada.

Había pasado casi un año y el pequeño era muy tranquilo, aunque algo curioso, como todos los bebés, Yuan casi aprendía a caminar y le decía mamá, recuerda que como era muy pequeño cuando perdio a su madre, él tuvo que hacer un conjuro para poder almacenar leche de sus pechos y darle al pequeño Ayuan, trajo una pequeña bolsa con los pañales de tela y una pomada para rozaduras.

Empezó por cuidar del pequeño Yuan, su sueño se estaba haciendo realidad, aunque se le oprimía el corazón de no tener con quien educar a Yuan. Una noche cuando se quedó en la secta Wen, fue a sacar unos libros, Wen Ruohan al principio era muy cruel, pero cambio cuando conoció a Wei, vamos que Wei es un chico muy inteligente y con muy buenos proyectos, fue anotando información en sus rollos de pergamino, mientras colgó a Yuan para que no se cayera. Había encontrado la respuesta, mezcló e hizo un conjuro, con toda la seguridad que lo envolvía, saco una flauta y recito la melodía, sintió que algo andaba mal, de repente cayó en un lugar...

Harry Potter veía que solo lo utilizaban como un arma, se sentía muy deprimido, añoraba unos padres, una familia al cual pertenecer, sus lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, mientras el hambre voraz consumía su vida, ver morir a Cedric, un chico que se llevo su corazón, lo amo como un hermano mayor, fue un chico que lo protegió de las burlas y el confidente de su amor prohibido, ni siquiera sus amigos lo defendían, Neville fue el que lo apoyo junto con Cedric.

Era su quinto cumpleaños, una noche muy oscura, nadie lo recordó, fue sacado de su tristeza por una caja que le llego.

Plas.

Abrió la caja, la curiosidad lo mataba, la sorpresa que se llevo fue mayor, adentro habían unos anillos, un diario, un collar, entre otras cosas, primero saco el diario, al abrirlo vio una carta polvorienta, la leyo.

"Querido Hijo:

Soy tu madre, en un mundo lleno de oscuridad, donde el verdadero mal esta cubierto por hipocresía, de joven viví en aquel engaño, pero tu padre me mostró la realidad, los magos pueden embarazarse, todos creímos en dos magos, resulta que fue un engaño, aunque tengo mis dudas.

La manipulación de Álbus y Gellert pronto caería, pero alguien nos traicionó, todos perdieron la memoria, mientrsas que yo estoy bajo el imperious, pero por suerte en ratos pude terminar de escribirte esta carta, estoy siendo prisionero en la casa de Albus Dumbledore, reuní gracias a un elfo mis pertenencias, la persona que nos traiciono es Lily Evans, es hija de ambos magos, he escrito la manera de deshacer el hechizo y la poción, Sirius estuvo casado con Severus, juntos tuvieron a Rowen Caelum Black-Prince y a Deneb Solvim Black-Prince, Remus y Lucius tuvieron a Draco, Regulus estuvo con un tipo pero fue abandonado con su bebé y embarazado, él esta encerrado conmigo, otra cosa cielo Cedric no murió, fue envenenado, tú Padre es Tom Riddle, mejor conocido como Voldermort, Regulus envía una poción, cuando estés en Hogwarts pondrás la poción en el jugo y la sopa, diras el hechizo que escribí al final de mi diario, pronto tú sufrimiento pasará, por cierto me he enterado de tus travesuras pequeño bribón, espero que tu padre no se entere, tus amigos pueden que estén bajo los efectos de la magia de esos magos, ten cuidado."

Harry sentía que esto era una broma, pero cuando vio la firma de su ma..dre supo que era verdad, justo cuando iba a cerrar la caja alguien cayo encima suyo.

—ayyy mi cadera buaaaa, buaaa, shuu tranquilo Yuan, ¿Quien eres tú?.—Dice Wei mirando al chico delante suyo, sin saber que por el conjuro logró hablar en inglés.

—Ustedes ¿Quienes son?.—Hablo Harry con miedo.

—Soy Wei Wuxian, éste pequeño es mi bebé Ayuan, ¿una pregunta sigo en China?, ¿Qué año es?.—pregunta Wei.

—Estas en Inglaterra y hablas muy bien el Inglés, estamos en 1995 señor Wei.— Dice Harry.— por cierto me llamo Harry Potter.

—Rayos me va a matar Jiang Cheng.—Pobre Wei, lo que no sabía es que muchos cultivadores empezaron a aparecer en Hogwarts, en el bosque y en otros lugares, de repente Lan Zhan apareció, cayendo con gracia sobre la cama de Harry...

Harry se golpeó la frente iba ser una noche muy larga...


End file.
